Both sanitary pads and incontinence pads serve the same purpose, to keep bodily fluids from spreading to a user's clothing. Users' requirements of these products can vary drastically. A man or woman that experiences minor bladder leakage when sneezing or laughing does not require the same level of protection from leakage as women during overnight menses. Accordingly, manufactures offer a large variety of products to accommodate a user's needs. For example, many manufactures of both sanitary pads and incontinence pads offer variations such as: liners, light, medium, heavy, overnight, with wings, and without wings. Medium, heavy, and overnight products are progressively larger in surface area and often thicker to capture more fluid. Users are often left buying a variety of products, and all of the products fail to account for body size. A 100-pound woman simply does not have the same physical configuration as a 250-pound woman. While the 100 pound woman might require the protection of the “heavy” product, the larger physical size of the “heavy” product would be clearly visible through her clothing, as her smaller frame simply cannot accommodate such a large sanitary or incontinence pad.
Urinalysis and blood work can disclose evidence of diseases, even some that have not caused significant signs or symptoms. Therefore, urinalysis and blood work are commonly part of routine health screening testing for pregnancy, urinary tract infections, high blood pressure, diabetes etc, as well as illegal substance screenings. Unfortunately, screenings at clinics and doctors' offices are both time consuming and expensive.